Breathe Into Me
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: He introduced her to a world of delectable sin, and there fulfilled her deepest darkest desires and fantasies
1. The leaving of the problem

Title: Breathe Into Me  
Author: Steffie  
Genre: General Hospital  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: He introduced her to a world of delectable sin, and there fulfilled her fantasies beyond her wildest dreams.  
Characters: Emily, Liz, Ric, Nikolas, Jax, Skye, Sonny, Jason among many others.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

NOTE: I am acting as if Nikolas and Emily, as well as Liz and Lucky were NEVER romantically together. They are still the 4 musketeers, but they never went beyond friendship. Liz is married to Ric, no Cameron exists (as much as I love the little kid whenever he yells mama and runs to Liz).

* * *

Tears came pouring down her cheeks the second the door closed behind her. Distraught, utterly shocked, but most of all heartbroken, she started to cry. She had tried her best to uphold her stance and her pride in front of him. But now that he was nowhere in sight, all bets were off and she let her emotions get the best of her.

Sniffles escaped her throat, and she was finding it hard to catch her breath. Her arms banded around her waist, she hugged herself, trying desperately to keep somewhat of her composure. She felt as if she was repeatedly shattering into millions of pieces. Felt as if she was being hacked with a blunt axe over and over on the open wound. Her heart had just been broken in the worst way possible.

Sonny had just left her.

Though her pride told him to his face that she wouldn't beg nor fight his decision like every other woman he knew, her heart was telling her at that very moment that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life for not doing so. Her heart was telling her to crawl back on her hands and knees and beg him to reconsider, beg him to take her back. Shamefully, she wanted to do anything, even degrading to get back to him. But her better judgment told her that he wouldn't accept either way. Sonny may be an idiot sometimes, but when his mind was made up, it was in fact MADE UP.

Michael and Morgan immediately jumped into her mind, and she broke down at the thought of never seeing them again. She may never have spent that much time with Morgan, but she was so close to Michael. Michael was her nephew, and she loved him with all of her heart. And he was a troubled child, very troubled child that needed her attention. Michael was in desperate need of a female figure, seeing as his mother Carly was a raging lunatic.

Slipping to the floor, she buried her face in her knees, choking back harder sobs. She felt as if she was dying, and all she wanted to do was have her heart stop beating at that moment.

"Emily?"

She recognized her brother's voice immediately. Her head shot up, a desperate gaze in her eyes. "Jase," she gasped. The hysterical tears continued the second his name left her lips. Jason didn't need to ask her what happened, he already knew Sonny's intentions. Instead, he squatted down in front of her, his hand in her hair.

"Em, it's ok," he whispered to her. She shook her head and pursed her lips together, trying to cry less. But the tears kept coming and her vision blurred. "Come, let's take you home," he whispered. Her crying intensified at his words. "This was my home," she shrieked. Plopping her head back on the top of her knees, she continued her crying. Jason sighed, not knowing what to do. He knew what happened; Sonny made him aware that he was going to end his relationship with Emily. Jason just never thought about what he would do to Emily as soon as she found out.

"Ok, let me take you back to my place. You can't stay here in the hall." He didn't let her answer that statement. He merely pulled her up by her shoulders to make it clear that it wasn't really a choice she had. But 3 steps later, she felt herself slipping and she sunk back to the floor. Jason held her as she made her way back to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close, rocking her slowly as she continued her hysterical crying.

"What am I going to do Jason?" she choked. Closing her eyes, she clutched to her brother's chest, as if holding on for dear life. Jason sighed, really not knowing what to tell his little sister. "I don't know baby, I don't know, but we really need to get you out of here," he whispered into her ear. Her whimpers made it clear to him that she had no intention, or strength to abide those wishes. Jason tried to get up, this time without Emily, but she clutched to him even tighter.

"No, don't leave me," she pleaded.

Giving into her, Jason stopped his attempts to get her away. Dropping himself to the floor, he just continued to hold her, hoping that she would calm down. After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only minutes, Emily finally fell asleep, but not before she softly wailed her love and devotion about Sonny to her brother. Jason assumed her shock and excessive crying turned into exhaustion. Lifting her up in his strong arms, Jason made his way back to his own apartment.

He had hoped that he would have figured out what he was going to do by the time he got back to his apartment, but that wasn't the case. Placing her on his bed, Jason paced around the room, trying to use that thing of a brain that he had. He wasn't exactly sure if he was upset or relieved about the fact that the relationship between Sonny and his baby sister was over. It was no secret that Jason, as well as the majority, if not all of Port Charles wasn't exactly fond of their relationship. Sonny had a reputation for abandoning his women, and Jason didn't want his sister to be one of them. But on the other hand, he had never seen her this happy before in a relationship and it killed him to see her this upset.

A few faint sniffles made it clear to Jason that Emily wasn't fully asleep and he slipped out of the room to give her some peace, but making sure that he could hear her if it was needed. Frustration crossed his features as he continued to ponder on what he was going to do. Jason wasn't exactly an expert on comforting people and he wasn't exactly happy to learn it at the moment. After a few minutes on the couch, Jason figured out the best thing to do. Flipping out his cell phone, he pressed the 2nd speed dial and waited for the person to pick up.

"Liz, I need your help."

* * *


	2. Forgotten Friends

**Title:** Breathe Into Me  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Genre:** General Hospital  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** He introduced her to a world of delectable sin, and there fulfilled her fantasies beyond her wildest dreams.  
**Characters:** Emily, Liz, Ric, Nikolas, Jax, Skye, Sonny, Jason among many others.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

**NOTE: I am acting as if Nikolas and Emily, as well as Liz and Lucky were NEVER romantically together. They are still the 4 musketeers, but they never went beyond friendship. Liz is married to Ric, no Cameron exists (as much as I love the little kid whenever he yells mama and runs to Liz).**

* * *

After 20 minutes of sitting silently on the couch, the doorbell rang.

Not needing to look through the peephole, Jason immediately opened the door. He was expecting her, and even if he wasn't, only Liz knocked on the door in such an odd way.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Liz could tell by the sound in his voice that something personal was wrong. Jason had always been an expert at hiding emotion, well that was if he even had any, for any given situation. But Liz knew that something had to be seriously wrong for him to sound that way. Also, the fact that he had called her that late at night and had been pretty vague on the phone kind of tipped her off as well.

Guilt washed over him at her state of dress. It was obvious by her apparel that she was still at work, and she must have sacrificed a lot to have someone cover for her. Though the people at General Hospital were all friendly to each other, it was very hard to find someone willing to cover you on the night shift. Epiphany must have had Liz on her good side. EXTREMELY on her good side.

"So, going to explain to me why you have me so worried?" she asked, taking off her jacket to showcase her dreadful pink scrubs. The look in her eyes told him that she was exhausted, but worry had kept them open. Jason sighed, not really knowing how to say what he wanted to say. Liz was the one person outside of the mob and his family that he trusted more than anybody. And at the moment she was probably the only person that could help him or Emily.

"It's about Emily." Liz' demeanor immediately changed from tired to wide awake and alert. "Sonny left her," Jason added. Liz sighed, and walked over to him, dropping herself on the couch to sit next to him. It was no secret that Liz was not a fan of Sonny and Emily dating, and it also was no secret that she and Emily argued about it. Many times.

"How is she taking it?" Liz asked after a short moment.

"She's upstairs in my bed. Cried herself to sleep, hysterically mind you," he quipped. Liz sighed, allowing herself to fully lay back against the couch. She had hoped that the relationship with Sonny wouldn't last, but she also hoped that Emily wouldn't take it too hard when the inevitable arrived.

"I need you to take care of her," he finally requested. It was then that Liz got up and paced around a little bit. She nervously laughed for a bit, and Jason couldn't understand why. "I don't know if that is such a good idea," Liz stated. Now Jason was beyond perplexed.

"Why not? You are her best friend. She trusts you more then she trusts her own family." He stated.

Liz shook her head. "She used to."

The look on his face made it clear to Liz that he had no idea what she was talking about. But then again, Jason never really paid attention to the people and the surroundings of Port Charles unless their was a bomb strapped to them or a gun pointed at their heads.

"Emily had a fall out with us when she and Sonny got serious." The tone in her voice made it clear that she was still emotionally affected by the memory.

"Who is us?" Jason asked.

"All of us. Me, Lucky, Nikolas, the rest of her family. Everybody was opposed to the relationship. She said that she hated all of us and Sonny was the only person she needed and the only one that cared about her and she walked away from us."

That added information had Jason stupefied, although he didn't know why. He had expected it, seeing as Carly and Brenda had done through the same fate. And where did it lead them? Brenda was somewhere in Africa and Carly was locked in a mental facility. Silently Jason made a mental note that he had to pay attention more to the gossip around Port Charles.

"I don't know if you know this Jase, but Emily really did leave everything behind. She quit Medical School, changed her cellphone number, moved out of the Quartermaine house. She entered Sonny's life right after she killed her own life." The last sentence came out more of a whisper than a statement. With that, Liz shrugged and reached for her coat.

"She wont allow me to help her, so I just have to leave that to you. If she actually came here with you, then she at least trusts you. She doesn't trust me anymore. She doesn't even like me anymore," Liz added.

She had attempted to put on her coat, but Jason stopped her, and pulled the coat from her. Throwing it back on the rack, he grabbed Liz by her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Liz, no matter what happens, deep down inside, Em will always be your best friend. And she feels the same way, I know it," he whispered. Liz shrugged, but Jason wouldn't have it.

"I can't help her by myself Liz. I need you to help me. You are the only one that can." He begged.

Liz smiled at the statement. Jason was a big boy, he knew how to handle everything on his own. But when things got rough, he would always call her. Liz and Jason have always had a very special relationship, beyond any relationship they shared with anybody. They would confide in each other and help each other when they needed it most. Jason would always physically help Liz and Liz would return the favor by being there for him emotionally.

"You owe me a box of chocolate for this. I agreed to work a double shift tomorrow for Robin to cover for me," she stated, a pout on her lips. Jason chuckled. "I take it, chocolate from London?" he asked. Liz smiled, biting her lower lip. Nodding, she now had a childish glee glowing in her features. Jason laughed again and pulled her closer, giving her a hug.

Liz returned the gesture, holding on to him tightly.

"She's going to be alright. I promise," she whispered. Jason nodded, but he didn't know if he was believing Liz or if it was just wishful thinking. Liz expertly knew what he was thinking, but decided not to comment on it at the moment. After a long hug they broke apart.

Sighing, Liz straightened her scrubs before looking at the stairs.

"I'll go check on her, just to make sure she doesn't get a fever. All that crying can do that to you," she stated. Jason nodded and with that, Liz turned on her heel and headed to the stairs. He watched her walk up 3 steps before he called out to her.

"Hey Liz." Jason called out.

Liz turned her head, her hair flipping in the process. Jason smiled to her.

"You really are a great friend. Both to me and Em."

Liz gave him a sad, but grateful smile at the comment, but said nothing. Instead she turned her head and ran upstairs to his bedroom. When she was out of sight, Jason let out a long breath and dropped himself on the couch once more.

This was going to be one hell of a ride, that's for sure.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Harsh Reality

**Title:** Breathe Into Me  
**Author**: Steffie  
**Genre:** General Hospital  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** He introduced her to a world of delectable sin, and there fulfilled her fantasies beyond her wildest dreams.  
**Characters:** Emily, Liz, Ric, Nikolas, Jax, Skye, Sonny, Jason among many others.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

**NOTE: I am acting as if Nikolas and Emily, as well as Liz and Lucky were NEVER romantically together. They are still the 4 musketeers, but they never went beyond friendship. Liz is married to Ric, no Cameron exists (as much as I love the little kid whenever he yells mama and runs to Liz).**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Emily squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light around the room. She sat up for a moment, and when the realization hit her that she wasn't in her own room, confusion washed over her.

"Sonny?" she called out. No answer.

Looking around her, she tried to recognize the place. It couldn't be a hotel, it was way to somber and barely decorated to be a hotel room. Quickly, she jumped out of bed and looked out the window. She could tell that she was still in Port Charles, and that set her mind at ease. A click of the door made her turn around, a smile on her face.

"Sonny baby, where are we?" Her smile soon vanished at the sight of the person before her.

"You're up." Liz's voice was shaky, a little cautious. Emily's face turned a bit angry.

"What do you want?" Emily's voice was harsh and bitter, and if it wasn't for the current situation at hand, Liz would have thrown that attitude back into her face. Instead though, Liz made a step forward, a heated washcloth in her hand.

"I wanted to check to make sure that you didn't catch a fever." The brunette spoke softly, though if Emily cared to take notice, Liz's patience was wearing thin.

"Why the hell would I have a fever?" Emily spat out, her arms folding over her chest. In the corner of her eye, she glimpsed at herself in the reflection of the glass screen door and realized that she did look a little deshelved, but she was not going to confront herself at the moment as to ask herself why.

"Because you cried yourself to sleep," Liz replied. She was getting annoyed at Emily's outbursts and she knew she would flip soon if Emily didn't keep herself in check.

"And why would I cry myself to sleep?!" Emily yelled.

"Because Sonny left you!" Liz bellowed.

Emily's eyes widened with shock, Liz' words hitting her like sharp shards of glass. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. Turning around, she hugged her hips, avoiding eye contact with Liz. But the brunette was insistent on letting Emily know the truth, making her former best friend face facts.

"No, he didn't," Emily whispered. Liz sighed, and the denial within Emily's heart was breaking her own.

"Emily," Liz sighed, her own voice breaking at the sound of the other's.

"NO!" Emily bellowed, turning violently to face the "liar" before her. She had enough of people filling her head with "lies" about Sonny and she wasn't going let anybody fill her head with such nonsense.

"Sonny didn't leave me!" Emily screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Liz sighed and placed the washcloth on the bed.

"Alright Emily, Sonny didn't leave you. I mean, you had a very lovely night with him. So lovely in fact that you cried all that make up down your face, messed up those curls and completely ruined that dress. It was so perfect that Jason had to physically bring you here and caught a fever from crying. Yup, I call that a perfect night." The brunette turned on her heal and headed for the door, not wanting to be in the same room with Emily anymore.

It was too hard and too painful for Liz. The fallout she had with Emily so long ago was so severe, that her ego never recovered. Never had anyone imagined that Emily of all people could say such hurtful things to the people that loved her most. Not to Lucky, not to Nikolas, but least of all to Liz. And how hurtful they were. Liz never spoke of the argument with anybody, not even with herself. But she knew that if she stayed in that room at the moment, she would surely get a follow up of said argument.

"You are just jealous that I have a man that loves me and worships me. We all know you are jealous of my life now Elizabeth." Never in her life had Emily uttered such bullshit. And never had Liz had the urge to kill a woman as much as she did now.

Liz turned, her own eyes on fire. But she merely chuckled, and the act confused Emily greatly.

"Jealous Em? Has it ever occurred to you that I am married to a wonderful man that isn't on everybody's hit list or most wanted list? I still have the career of my choice at General Hospital, and my family to support me. But most of all, I still have all my friends that I love with all of my heart. Pray tell, what in God's name could you practically have now that I could possibly want?" Liz spat. Though her own words seemed cruel and harsh, tears still started to sprig in her eyes, and she knew that if she uttered another word, that they would come crashing down her face.

Emily had no answer to that. She merely stood there, and kept her arrogant Sonny-orientated head high. She wasn't going to let anybody talk to her like that, but honestly she didn't even know how to react to such statements.

"Sonny is the only person that loves me." Firm, and actually in full belief, she spoke those words proudly.

Liz scoffed at that, though those words hit her harder then she expected.

"Yes, and that's exactly the reason why he is hear for you right now." With that Liz turned on her heal and left the room, tears falling down her face. Emily too had tears falling down, but she refused to acknowledge that it was due to Liz' hateful words. Yes, that's what she would tell herself, that they were all just hateful words, words of jealousy. They were all plotting to take Sonny away from her and make her miserable. Yes, that is what she was going to tell himself.

But she knew that it wasn't the truth.

When she heard the door creak, she had silently hoped to see those horrible pink scrubs again. But this time, it was a black T shirt fitted on the body of her brother.

Emily looked up at Jason, a sad look on her face.

"Sonny left me, didn't he?" The tears that fell after his acknowledgement were enough to kill her heart.

* * *


End file.
